Sous la pluie
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: Chacun a ses moments de faiblesse parfois, et même la pluie ne peut cacher des larmes. Parfois, ils durent des années, et parfois, le réconfort peut venir de la personne la plus improbable.


_Un petit OS sans prétention pour me remettre gentiment à la fanfiction, après deux ans d'absence. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

« Allez, venez ! Votre futur pour deux Jewels, et de quoi changer ce qui pourrait vous arriver pour quatre ! Les dieux sont généreux, ils vous rendront cela en un rien de temps ! Ayez pitié d'une pauvre femme, prête à vous rendre service. »

Sa main était désespérément tendue vers elle, bien qu'il fût évident qu'elle était trop loin pour l'attraper, l'arrêter, l'attirer. Ce geste était inutile. Les doigts osseux et sales, effrayants dans la pénombre crépusculaire, se cachèrent d'ailleurs vite sous le haillon trempé qui servait de cape à la vieille femme.

Cependant, Juvia faillit s'approcher, comme lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'auberge. Plus que la main tendue, c'était les yeux de la diseuse de bonne aventure qui l'attiraient. Dans la misère et la morosité ambiantes, c'était les seuls qui semblaient renfermer un peu de vivacité. Une lueur surnaturelle, presque magique, y brillait doucement, attirant les rares passants comme une lanterne des insectes nocturnes. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une charlatane, cette fois-ci, et qu'elle pouvait vraiment...

« Garde ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, on est pressés. Et toi, dépêche-toi. On s'en va. »

Il l'avait agrippée sans violence, mais fermement, et la força à se détourner. Elle baissa les yeux, comme s'il l'avait prise en flagrant délit d'une bêtise quelconque, et se laissa entraîner. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, son esprit peinait à travailler rapidement, pragmatiquement, efficacement, sans remises en question inutile, comme l'inculquait le Maître à chacun des membres de Phantom Lord dès leur premier jour dans la guilde. Mais quelque chose dans cette mission, pourtant banale, l'empêchait de la considérer comme un simple travail de routine, comme elle en avait déjà fait des dizaines.

La présence de Kurogane Gajeel l'avait tout d'abord perturbée, d'autant plus qu'il était réputé pour ne travailler qu'en solo. A son grand étonnement, il ne s'était jusqu'à présent pas montré aussi terrible que le voulait la rumeur, et contrairement à d'autres, il n'avait fait aucune remarque quant à la pluie incessante qu'il était condamné à supporter aussi longtemps qu'il resterait avec elle. Même s'il ne parlait que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire, et l'ignorait la plupart du temps, Juvia avait apprécié sa compagnie, et s'était même attendue à mener une quête agréable.

Jusqu'à leur arrivée à Hyacinthus, village perdu niché au pied d'un volcan, à peine mentionné sur les cartes, mais réputé chez la pègre comme nouvelle plaque tournante du trafic d'humains de tout le continent.

L'idée d'un tel endroit n'avait jamais plus à Juvia, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'opposer à la décision du Maître. Comme piètre consolation, elle avait pu se dire que leur mission, récupérer une dette auprès du maire, n'avait aucun lien avec ce trafic.

Mais la triste réputation de ce village était bien en-dessous de la misère réelle. Bien qu'on y dénombrât plusieurs centaines d'habitants, le peu qu'ils en aperçurent ne vivaient plus qu'ils n'existaient parmi les maisons. La pauvreté rongeait les bâtiments, la détresse les visages des enfants des rues, l'absence les traits des plus vieux. Une énergie négative baignait Hyacinthus et ses environs, Juvia n'avait pas d'autres mots pour une telle désolation. Et maintenant qu'ils devaient quitter les lieux, elle se sentait coupable d'abandonner tous ces gens à leur destin. Ou plutôt au bon vouloir des propriétaires de cette auberge où les avait menés cette mission. L'élite, vivant dans l'opulence, l'excès, les plaisirs interdits, le tout au détriment de la majeure partie de la population.

Juvia n'était pas allée plus loin que la réception, mais rien que la musique, les rires, les odeurs et les riches décorations lui avaient suffi pour deviner qu'une fête endiablée faisait vibrer les mieux lotis. La présence d'inconnus déchaînés et de toutes les substances illégales que laissait présager la réputation de la ville l'avaient mise mal à l'aise, et se blottir dans un fauteuil sous le regard amusé de la réceptionniste, en espérant ne pas avoir à subir une quelconque interaction sociale, avait été sa seule occupation pendant que Gajeel était monté à l'étage pour « négocier ».

Ledit Dragon Slayer l'avait à présent lâchée, et s'éloignait en direction de la gare, d'où ils retourneraient à Phantom Lord, comptant sur elle pour le suivre. Il ne restait plus rien d'autre à faire que lui emboîter le pas, et à maintenir une bonne cadence. Contrairement à elle, il ne semblait nullement affecté par la morosité ambiante. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il ne semblait affecté par aucun autre sentiment que la rage et le plaisir sadique du combat. Le reste du temps, son expression était impénétrable, ses traits indifférents. Il progressait dans le monde à son propre rythme, sans jamais se retourner, nullement marqué par ce qu'il croisait. Comme il le faisait maintenant.

Les débuts de sympathie qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui s'estompèrent. Finalement, il n'était qu'une carcasse de métal vide de toute émotion.

« Rentre tout seul, je reste ici. »

Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour ces pauvres gens. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais elle trouverait une idée.

Juvia s'était arrêtée, les poings serrés autour de son parapluie. Il s'arrêta à son tour, et se retourna. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer son visage, mais elle espérait au moins qu'elle avait éveillé un minimum de curiosité en lui.

« Ah ouais ? L'ambiance te plaît tant que ça ? Remarque, ça doit être ton genre de coin de vacances, vu ton caractère. Les gens ont pas l'air super gais, par contre. Enfin bref, fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais. »

Le ton moqueur de sa voix, pourtant prévisible, lui pinça le cœur. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette boîte de conserve et de son arrogance démesurée.

« Tu te crois vraiment drôle ? Passer ton temps à ignorer les autres, les traiter comme des objets, te soucier que de toi-même, parler aux autres juste pour les rabaisser ? T'as aucun cœur ? Tu crois sérieusement que t'es seul au monde, et que les autres valent rien ? T'es au courant que les autres ont aussi des sentiments, et que tu peux leur faire ce que tu veux ? »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses souvenirs aussi tristes que ce village, sa solitude permanente, sa situation actuelle à Phantom Lord, tout lui revenait à l'esprit, et elle n'avait même plus la force de repousser ces pensées. Pour une fois, elle pouvait bien les laisser se manifester. Peu importe qu'on les entendît, qu'on ameutât tout le village, elle était prête à dénoncer l'indifférence de son partenaire au monde entier.

« Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe dans ce village ? Les gens sont en train de périr ! Alors je sais bien qu'on est simplement là pour la mission, mais tu pourrais avoir un peu de pitié au moins ! »

En face d'elle, elle apercevait la silhouette massive de Gajeel, immobile, ne manifestant aucune réaction particulière. Il l'observait, c'était tout. Oh, combien elle avait envie de le baffer avec le parapluie pour son stoïcisme !

Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie, dont l'intensité rendait le parapluie inefficace. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Tu es incapable de comprendre ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est semer la destruction sur ton passage ! Tu pourras jamais rien comprendre des autres ! Tu vas rester seul, et j'espère que tu crèveras tout seul aussi ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. La silhouette s'était mise en mouvement, et avant qu'elle ne pût réagir, l'avait agrippé par les épaules. Le poids de son regard la força à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je crois que ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux de partir d'ici. Viens, avant que ce qui traîne ici te ronge complètement. »

Le ton de sa voix avait changé, et Juvia n'aurait jamais cru entendre une telle douceur dans les mots d'un Dragon Slayer. Encore un élément inhabituel venant perturber son esprit déjà trop chamboulé. Elle baissa la tête, ne parvenant pas à retenir de nouveaux sanglots.

Juvia se sentit alors tirée en avant, et à sa plus grande surprise, se retrouva dans les bras de Gajeel. Son premier réflexe fut de le repousser, mais son étreinte était trop vigoureuse pour qu'elle pût espérer s'en dégager. D'autant plus que le contact s'avéra beaucoup plus agréable que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue. Il lui frottait gentiment le dos, avec des murmures incompréhensibles, mais apaisants. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas, laissant libre cours à sa tristesse.

« Ça va aller, doucement. Respire. On n'en a plus pour longtemps ici. Tout ira bien, je suis là... »

La mage ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait été traitée comme ça, mais cela avait dû être une éternité. Et maintenant qu'elle goûtait à cette sensation, elle ne voulait plus jamais l'oublier. Quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle, se souciait de ses sentiments et tentait de la calmer. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel altruisme. Elle se serra un peu plus contre son partenaire.

Sans crier gare, Gajeel déposa alors un léger baiser sur son front. Si l'idée de se faire consoler par un Dragon Slayer avait paru surréaliste, ce geste d'affection la glaça sur place. Son cœur mit bien quelques secondes à reprendre ses battements, tant ceci était inconcevable pour elle auparavant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

« Mais viens, maintenant, avant qu'on loupe le dernier train. »

Il se détourna, et repartit en direction de la gare comme si de rien n'était, plantant Juvia sur place, le souffle court. Avait-elle rêvé ? L'avait-il vraiment embrassée ? Pour de vrai ? Avec la bouche ? Sur le front ?

Le train n'attendrait pas la fin de sa cogitation, elle le savait. Elle emboîta donc le pas de son compagnon, l'esprit encore plus confus. La tristesse avait cédé à un sentiment plus doux, véritable baume pour le cœur. Ce baiser, même sans rien avoir de romantique, avait attisé en elle une flamme qu'elle croyait depuis longtemps éteinte. Elle sourit, les joues encore humides.

Elle accéléra le pas. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, les nuages au-dessus de sa tête s'étaient estompés.

* * *

 _Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Sinon, c'est pas exclu que je revienne dans ce village dans une de mes prochaines fanfictions, histoire de découvrir ce qui rend cet endroit si malheureux._ _En ce qui concerne les personnages, je reste toujours à fond du côté GaLe, mais j'aime imaginer un certain rapprochement de Gajeel et Juvia lors de leurs années Phantom Lord._

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,_

 _FA_


End file.
